nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The National Post
CPL.nm PASSES LDP IN POLLS 1 June 2011, Noble City- The Liberal Democratic Party early lead of fifteen votes over the seven of the next highest Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist), has been worn down to nothing. The LDP has not gained any votes since the polls opened, but CPL.nm has gained nine, giving it a lead of one over the LDP. The Progressive Conservative Party has also made major gains, going from 3 votes on 30 May to 7 votes today. However, the LDP is expected to pass CPL.nm by 6 June unless more people vote for CPL.nm before then. 2011 STATE REFORM PASSED, POLLS OPEN 30 May 2011, Noble City- The 2011 State Reform passed yesterday with a pro vote from Nathaniel Scribner, just in time for the elections polls opening today. The Reform barely passed with a 67% majority, along with one opposition from CCPL politician Oos Wes Ilava. Lars Washington and King Dimitri I of Lovia were not present at the voting. Minor celebrations in Noble City and Hurbanova erupted on word of passing of the proposal. The polls in the Federal elections opened today. The Liberal Democratic Party has taking an early lead, with fifteen votes. The Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) is in second place with second votes. The Social Democratic Party and Independent Semyon Breyev trail behind, both with only 1 vote respectively. 2011 STATE REFORM BEING VOTED, EXPERIENCING TROUBLE 27 May 2011, Noble City- The 2011 State Reform proposed by William Krosby advanced to the Second Chamber today, after being tweaked a small amount for clarity yesterday. A major discussion has since erupted, with Oos Wes Ilava on one side campaigning against the removal of the King's Member by Right status and proponents of the reform arguing for it. Ilava has shown interest in modifying the bill so a congressional court would be formed to made sure every bill was compatible with the Constitution and other laws, saying, "if the King runs for Congress, the nation is above the King, as the nation decides whether the King gets a seat or not. So, the King can't run for Congress, as he'll then lose his only function: to be for the nation, as in this case the nation is for the King." The bill has already reached a normal majority, however, constitutional amendments may not pass without a special majority. Only one vote is now required for the reform to pass. Nathaniel Scribner has not voted yet, and he is the only congressman present at the voting session to not have cast a vote. Whether the bill passes or not lies in this man's hands. 2011 STATE REFORM PROPOSED IN CONGRESS 25 May 2011, Noble City- Congresspeople William Krosby (LDP) and Marcus Villanova (CPL.nm) have finalized a proposal, known as the 2011 State Reform, which would greatly modify Articles 1 and 8 of the Constitution, and have started discussing it in the First Chamber. The main revisions proposed are the increasing of the number of congresspeople from a variable number decided by the Prime Minister to a set number, one hundred, and the King's member by right status being revoked. In addition, line of succession reforms have been introduced, and the Prime Minister is now the leader of a government coalition in Congress, not the most voted for person elected in the Congress. Most congresspeople are in support of the reform, especially CPL.nm, SDP, and LDP. Rightist parties are slightly more skeptical, although currently seem to be in full support, especially far-right politician I. G. La Blaca. Co-drafter of the bill, William Krosby, responded to a La Quotidienne interview, saying, "I believe that this reform will do better for both the realism and activity of Lovia. And in the words of La Blaca, let's do this and not get entangled needlessly long discussion." Some Lovians are wondering if this bill is a legal thing, since more than half the Congress voting on it was not elected. If the bill is passed anyway, it will bring major political changes to Lovia. Do you support the 2011 State Reform proposed by Krosby? Yes Most of it Some of it No I prefer Villanova's proposal NOMINATIONS END IN ELECTION RACE 24 May 2011, Noble City- Today is the final day of nominations in the Federal elections. There are currently nine candidates, namely William Krosby, Marcus Villanova, Yuri Medvedev, Justin Abrahams, I. G. La Blaca, Semyon Breyev, Oos Wes Ilava, Kim Dae-su, and Nathaniel Scribner. If the 2011 State Reform proposed by either Villanova or Krosby is passed before Inauguration Day, King Dimitri I will not become an MOTC by Right as he usually does. However, if the Reform is not passed in time, the King will become an MOTC. If the Reform is eventually passed later on, the King will probably not be kicked out and instead will remain an MOTC until next elections, when the new 100 member Congress proposal will go into effect. The Liberal Democratic Party has been gaining public opinion in the election polls while the Social Democratic Party declines. It is expected that an LDP candidate may run for PM, and most likely will be William Krosby, who has refused to comment on the matter. The election polls are scheduled to open on May 30th, and will close on June 23rd. Inauguration Day is set on June 29th. POSSIBLE STATE REFORMS BEING DISCUSSED 20 May 2011, Noble City- The Congress has recently began making plans to change the political system of Lovia, and to add the proposed hamlet of Plains to the map. Currently, discussions are going well, and many ideas have been proposed by nearly all members of Congress. The most notable of these ideas is the expansion of the Congress from a variable PM-decided number to a set number of 100, proposed by Marcus Villanova. This would also change elections significantly. Another idea, proposed by MOTC William Krosby, is to make Noble City part of a new Federal District. While ideas float around and debates ensue, the deadline for election nominations approaches. Inauguration Day is in forty days, and by that time it will be to late to instate any powerful political reforms for the new Congress. However, progress is being made and MOTC Marcus Villanova has already begun work on a "2011 State Reform". NATHANIEL SCRIBNER LEAVES SOCIAL DEMOCRATIC PARTY 15 May 2011, Noble City- The SDP has been in second place to the CPL.nm in various election polls around the country. However, this may quickly change with the departure of Nathaniel Scribner from the SDP. Scribner was the second most active member of the party, behind Justin Abrahams as the chairman. Scribner said in an interview, "I've always been a liberal and some what a centrist not a far-left. It seems to me that hardcore socialism has begun to fall from my ideology."[1] He has since joined the Liberal Democratic Party, led by William Krosby, also a MOTC. There are many things that might happen to the Social Democratic Party. An internal collapse? Possibly, but Abrahams will most likely hold the party together. A gain for Abrahams in the elections? Very possible. The loss of votes to Scribner might lead to more votes to leftists, so Abrahams and CPL.nm members will probably benefit from the departure of Scribner. On the same day, the independent candidate Kim Dae-su decided to join the Progressive Conservative Party. He now runs as the PCP's only candidate. ELECTION RACE HEATING UP 11 May 2011, Noble City- Lovian elections are not yet underway, and there is already lots of campaigning going on. The traditional CPL.nm and CCPL are joined by the LDP, the SDP and the UNS. There are already talks for coalitions, and parties are already presenting their platforms. Currently, CPL.nm candidates appear to be leading the polls. WHo would you vote for in the elections? CPL.nm CCPL SDP UNS LDP Other/none CENSUS COMPLETED; POPULATION DROPPED NEARLY THREE THOUSAND 7 May 2011, Noble City- The Lovian Census Bureau completed the May 2011 census today, reporting that the population of Lovia has dropped off by nearly three thousand. Several towns were also downgraded to villages as a result of the census, including Train Village and Kinley. Villages were created in the Settlement Act, which was passed on May 4. Remarkably, the resort hamlet of Adoha became a full-fledged village. The final population of Lovia was released at approximately 20,516, which is down from 23,375 in November 2009. Most of the population loss was concentrated in cities, especially Noble City. MOTC William Krosby says, "I believe the decline in population is primarily due to increased crime and corruption. I am hoping to pass more anti-crime laws in Congress with the rest of the government." Rural population increased in proportion to the urban population as well, which may be an attempt by some to leave the "negative" atmosphere in cities. Notably, Hurbanova was the only large settlement to experience only negligible population loss. Do you think the government is doing enough to prevent a population loss? Yes No Should do more BRUNANTER ROYALS TO HONEYMOON IN LOVIA, PACIFIC 30 April 2011, Koningstad- Brunant's Realpaleis has officially announced that the Duke of Middleton (Crown Prince Anthony) and his wife Princess Lindsay will honeymoon in Lovia and parts of the South Pacific. There have not been much details, but it appears the royal couple may stay in Hurbanova and Adoha. PROVISIONAL CONGRESS PLANNED FOR LOVIA 29 April 2011, Noble City- Due to the need of an active congress, many notable politicians are working on a plan to install a provisional government. It has received widespread support, notably form the left wing. Under this government, the congressmen would be Mr Ilava, Mr Washington, Mr Abahams, Mr Scribner, Mr Villanova and Mr Medvedev. The King would form part of it as well. Villanova, Medvedev and Abrahams have been considered for the post of PM, but Medvedev has stated he will not run for the job. Would you support a provisional government? Yes No It depends PM RETURNS TO LOVIA; PROMISES ELECTIONS, REFORMS 26 April 2011, Noble City- According to various sources, Lovian Prime Minister Ygo August Donia has returned from exile to restore order and democracy. After his exile, many people were wondering when he would return. He has promised "tocall for new elections, and make it happen", using The Brigade to enforce this. He is also calling for civil disobedience from his Brigade allies, but we may see other non-Brigade supporters of his come outin his defense. LUCIANO ARRESTED IN CANADA, OFFICIALLY CHARGED IN WHITE SANDS THEFT 23 April 2011, Vancouver- After five days outside of the country, the prime White Sands Casino Resort robbery suspect, Robert Luciano, was arrested in Canada near Vancouver. He was trying to Cross the border to the U.S., but Canadian border guards stopped and checked his Bentley, finding over $1,500,000 inside. After Lovian authorities were contacted, he was extradited here on the 21st. The police investigation has confirmed the money he was carrying was the stolen cash, and he will be charged and sent to court. LUCIANO FLEES THE COUNTRY 13 April 2011, Sofasi- Amid the ongoing investigation on the robbery at the White Sands Casino Resort, prime suspect Robert Luciano fled the country. He was being investigated since one of his cronies, Frank Gernam, a member of the notorious Luciano Gang, was arrested trying to deposit haf a million dollars in the stolen money. Gernam has not revealed a thing, but will be appearing in court as the casino owners have pressed charges. WHITE SANDS ROBBED CLEAN 11 April 2011, Adoha- Police have just released information regarding the Robbery at the White Sands Casino Resort yesterday. They have stated that over $54,160,000 in marked U.S. bills had been stolen from the casino vault, and that there was few clues to be found. Police in Sofasi have already arrested one man in connection to the robbery, who was found trying to bank over $500,000 in his possession. The suspect, identified as 26-year old Frank Gernam, had indeed carried out previous crimes for Robert Luciano, Lovia's most notorious criminal. Mr. Luciano is currently being investigated by the police. THEFT AT THE WHITE SANDS RESORT 10 April 2011, Adoha- It has been confirmed that the White Sands Casino Resort in Adoha has been robbed in a massive heist. At 2:00 PM, a fire broke out in the building's electrical room, and sent people panicking out. Around the same time, Adoha sustained a power outage, but the casino's backup electricity was not functioning. Neither the police or the casino has revealed much information, but unnamed sources suggest well over $5,000,000 were stolen. The police have not named any suspects yet, but it may be likely that mobster Robert Luciano or the Luciano Gang may be behind the theft. Category:Newspaper Category:Alphabet Publishers Category:The National Post